I Love You
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: KakashiXKiba; KibaXKakashi; Lemon; Yaoi; Mature Language; Man X Man; If you don't like it, then don't read it. Its rated M for a reason! Kiba is in heat and Kakashi wants to help him. He brings Kiba to his room and then...
1. Chapter 1- Heat

No one does my favorite yaoi pairs! It's frustrating! I like the weird ships or some reason. I think it's so cute! _

Sooo…Here is one of my favorite ships: Kakashi Hatake and Kiba Inuzuka

**WARNING: YAOI! LEMON!Man X Man. No like, no read.**

I was pinned against the wall. "K-Kakashi sensei! This is wrong! We shouldn't be doing this!" I exclaimed. He smirked. He didn't say anything and still continued kissing me. I couldn't help, but kiss back. 'His soft lips against mine…'

_-Flashback-_

_I growled. I was in heat. 'Why do dogs have to be in heat? Damn it!' I saw a silver haired Jonin stop right next to me as I was walking home. 'His smell...' I breathed in deep, becoming hard. My eyes widened. 'I'm already hard? Oh no. I should keep my distance from people…Just in case….' I looked at Kakashi. _

"_Y-Yes?" I was trying to keep calm. Kakashi was reading his book. "I can see that you are in heat, Kiba Inuzuka" he commented. I was panicking. "N-No. I'm not…" I looked away from Kakashi. He leaned over to my ear. "Don't lie to me…" he whispered seductively. I had chills go down my spine. "P-Please help me, Kakashi-sensei…" I quietly said. He smirked. In a poof of smoke, we were in a room. His room. _

_-End of Flashback-_

I felt his warm tongue lick my lips. I quickly opened them and he slipped his tongue in. I scolded myself. 'Stupid, Stupid me. I sometimes hate being a dog-like person…' Kakashi saw my face. He started to lick and suck my neck. I moaned loudly from the contact.

"Already moaning, Inuzuka?" he said. I blushed. I pulled him away from me. I observed him always hidden face carefully. He was hot. 'Why does he hide such a handsome face?' I whined. Kakashi stroked my cheek. "Is something wrong?" he said, trying to kiss me again. I pulled him back again and he frowned.

"I'm taking control" I growled. I blushed at my sudden courage to say something like that and Kakashi smiled. 'He looked hotter smiling…' I blushed harder. "You're not the only one in heat, Inuzuka…" he whispered. My eyes widened. "Still… I'm taking control or find someone else to fuck" I stubbornly said. Kakashi pouted. "Fine…"

He turned our positions around, so he was the one pinned against the wall and I was the one pinning him. The problem was, Kakashi was 5 inches taller than me (fun fact), so I couldn't reach his lips easily. I had an idea. I held his hand and pushed him onto the bed. He frowned from the sudden violence, but didn't say anything. We already took off all our clothes, but I wanted to test his patience.

I rubbed my erection onto his, the friction making us both moan. I observed his perfect body and he observed mine. I brought my lips close to his, making them brush together. He lifted his head a little, but then I pulled my head away. "I said that I'm controlling…" I hissed. He glared at me.

I ignored the glare and brought my lips close to his again, making them brush. I finally pushed my lips onto his and forced his lips open with my tongue. I licked every inch inside of his mouth, my teeth clinking against his, but ignoring it. I licked his tongue and he moaned quietly. I pulled away. "Already moaning, Hatake?" I teased. He blushed.

I wanted to touch him all over, but I surprisingly managed to control myself. "Enough kissing" I said. I saw him smile a little. I went to his neck and began sucking and licking, trying to find his sweet spot. When I finally found it, hearing a loud moan from Kakashi, I bit down softly. I sucked on it for a few seconds and went to his chest next.

Rubbing his chest, I licked his nipple while caressing the other. He moaned. "Kiba…" he began to say. "Hmm?" I replied. "I can't wait any longer. Please just fuck me already…" he begged. I nodded. "Only this once I'll do what you say while I'm controlling…" I said.

As soon as I lifted one hand from the bed, he flipped the position. Now I was lying on the bed while he was on top. "I lied…I'm controlling. Let me just mark you first…" he smirked. I growled. "Kakashi! I'm leaving!" I tried to escape, but he held both my hands down firmly.

"You can't leave. I know you want me. You want me to fuck you so hard tonight you won't be able to walk tomorrow. You want me to make you cum and to suck your dick. You want me to shove my cock inside your ass. Am I right, Inuzuka?" he said seductively. I moaned at his words.

(Kakashi POV)

I made a hickey on his neck to mark him as my own. "I said, am I right? I don't like repeating myself, mutt" I growled. He glared at me while blushing. "Y-Yes…" he admitted. I grinned. I bent down to suck his cock. He moaned loudly. 'He must really be in heat to be moaning that loudly and to be this hard…'

I licked off the precum and spit it onto his and my dick. His eyes widened. "Kakashi…Please fuck me now or else I'm going to cum before you fuck me." I grinned a sly smile. "Cum. I'm not going to stop unless I get to fuck you in your ass." He blushed. I pumped his dick and when he was about to cum, I fingered the tip. He moaned loudly and poured his seed onto my hand. I put his seed onto my dick as lubricant.

"You're a naughty boy, Inuzuka…" I said in a playful tone. "Kiba" he said. I was confused. "What?" I asked him. "Kiba. Just call me Kiba" he replied. I nodded. "Alright, Kiba. Want me to fuck you now?" I said. He nodded eagerly. I smiled and licked the tip of his dick before turning him over. "Doggy-style" I teased. "Kakashi-sensei…" he said in embarrassment. "Kakashi. Just call me Kakashi…" I said soothingly. "O-Ok…"

I spread his cheeks apart and licked his asshole. I circled my tongue around his asshole, making it wet. He moaned loudly. I licked four of my fingers and inserted one in. "KAKASHI!" Kiba yelped. I felt his muscles get used to my fingers inside of him. I waited for him to tell me to insert another finger in. Instead of telling me, he did something else to turn me on. He shook his ass a little. I blushed a deep shade of red and inserted another finger in. He whined. I licked his asshole a little with both my fingers inserted. I began scissoring inside. He winced in pain and I stopped scissoring for a few minutes. He shook his ass, again, making me hard.

This time, I inserted two fingers, putting all my four wet fingers in his asshole. He cried my name in pain. "Shhh..The pain will go away…" I said in a calming tone. He whined while trying to make the pain go away by pushing back and forth, slowly, onto my fingers.

After a while, he nodded. "Alright…I'm ready." I scissored his asshole one more time to make sure and this time he moaned loudly in pleasure instead of crying in pain. I smirked. 'He's ready' I stood on my knees now to place the tip of my dick on his asshole. I teased his him by rubbing my dick around his asshole. He moaned.

"KAKASHI…" he said, moaning. "I'm tired of waiting…Please just put your cock inside of me. Fuck me so hard and rough. Please…" I got turned on by his words and pushed my dick inside of him. Kiba tried to say my name, but failed. Instead he moaned loudly. I began pushing my dick deep inside him. "KAKASHI! FASTER!" He clawed at the bed sheets. I followed his order, feeling pleasure.

I bent over to grab his cock. He gasped at the contact and I started to be rougher. I found his sweet spot and kept aiming for it, while pumping his cock at the same time. He moaned. "KAKASHI!" Kiba cried out before cumming onto my hand. It wasn't long before I cummed inside of him. I moaned loudly. I felt his muscles tighten around my cock as I was pulling it out of him.

After I pulled my cock out, he switched positions. He held my hand and licked his cum off clean. "Such a naughty boy…" I said. He smirked. "Revenge time…" he whispered. My eyes widened. "Wha-?"

He pecked my lips quickly and then went lower to place my cock inside his mouth. I moaned at the heat inside his mouth; and at his tongue moving up and down inside. I put my fingers through his hair, moaning loudly. "Ki…" He deep throated my cock. My eyes widened. "KIBA!" I cried out in pleasure. My back arched and I cummed inside his mouth. He licked and swallowed every last drop. He sucked my cock one last time before letting it go.

He lied down next to on the bed. I roughly kissed him, although we were both tired. He looked at me at kissed at the mark he left on my neck. "You are forever mine, understand?" he hissed. I smirked. I kissed the mark I left on his neck. "Yes. I am. You are forever mine, too, ok?" I said. He grinned a toothy grin. He nodded and snuggled closer to my chest. "I love you, Kakashi" he confessed. He blushed. "I love you, Kiba" I said. We both drifted off into a deep sleep.

I have tissues for nosebleeds that might happen. *Hands tissue to reader* I'm going to make a chapter 2 and that will be it for this story~~~ Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2- I Love You

Chapter 2~~~

Oh yeah…I forgot the disclaimer…. *AHEM* I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! ONLY THE STORY! I DON NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! (I wish I did)

Oh right. I'm using my character data book, so everything about Kakashi and KIba that I say is correct. Kakashi is 30 years old and Kiba is 16. They're this age in this story and it is true in the manga, too.

(Kiba POV)

I woke up with the sun blinding my eyes. There was pain coming from my ass. I winced in pain. Next to me was the silver haired Jonin that I loved and helped me with my heat- Kakashi Hatake. I didn't care how old he was. He was my lover. I smiled. Observing his face more carefully, I looked at his face closely. I kissed his lips softly.

Kakashi's eyes immediately. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. "Good morning, my naughty lover" he said. He returned my kiss, but a little rougher. I blushed at what he called me.

He sat up, but I pushed him back down. He frowned. "What?" he said. "Why do you hide such a sexy face?" I asked him. He smirked. "Because guys and girls will be stalking me everywhere I go" he joked. I rolled my eyes. "You're right. I would be one of those people." Kakashi stroked my cheek. "You're the only one I love. Remember that, Kiba" he said. I blushed and he kissed both my tattoos on my cheeks.

Kakashi had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" I was worried now. He sat up and I did, too. "What's wrong?" I repeated, kissing him lightly on the lips. "What are we going to do? You're 14 years younger than me…" I tsked, frowning. I pinned him down. "Do you love me?" I asked him. He nodded. "Of course I do" he said. "And I love you" I confessed. "That's all that matters" I said. He smiled.

Still pinning him down, I roughly pushed my lips onto his. He moaned and brushed his tongue against my lips, requesting entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and he shoved his tongue in immediately. I moaned as he explored every inch of my mouth. Our tongues wrestled and I let him control the kiss. We pulled apart for air, but kissed again after.

We were making out under the blankets when the door slammed open. I quickly turned around and saw Naruto standing at the entrance with wide eyes. I lied back down on the bed, since my ass still hurt from the fucking me and Kakashi did last night. Kakashi gave me a worried look. "I'm fine" I replied. He nodded and put on his clothes, including his mask. This made me pout a little.

Naruto eyed me. "Why aren't you getting up, Kiba?" His eyes widened. "You two fucked?" Kakashi put a kunai to Naruto's neck. "Shut the fuck up Naruto. Say one word about this to anyone and you die." Naruto nodded.

Kakashi walked over to me and put on my clothes. After he was done, he helped me out of the bed. I pushed down on Kakashi's arm for support during each step. The pain kept of throbbing, making me flinch. Kakashi pecked my lips. "Do you want to lie down for the day?" he asked me. I shook my head. "No. I need to get used to it if I want to be your boyfriend" I smiled.

Naruto was crying anime tears. "Y-You guys are such a cute couple. I ship you two." "Shut the fuck up Naruto and leave" I snapped. "But your boyfriend promised me he'd teach me a new jutsu" Naruto complained. "_That's_ why you're here? I swear, when I feel better, I will beat the crap out of you, Naruto" I growled.

Naruto and I are best friends, but he pisses me off a lot. He is dating Gaara currently and wants to keep it a secret.

"I won't tell anyone about this, Kiba and Kakashi. If you promise to keep my relationship a secret." I nodded. "I never told a soul, Naruto" I said. "I'm going to Gaara now. Kakashi sensei, please teach me that new jutsu later!" Naruto quickly said and ran out of the house. I rolled my eyes. "Thank god that guy is gone" I muttered. Kakashi let me sit on his chair in the room. "Thanks" I said. He smiled. "No problem."

Kakashi sucked the sweet spot on my neck. I moaned loudly. The door slammed open again. It was Naruto. His eyes widened. "Sheesh. I leave the room and you two are at it again…" I glared at Naruto. "What do you want?" I said. "Just wanted to see what would happen if you thought I had left" Naruto gave a sly grin. "I want to kill you so badly now" I said.

Kakashi shut the door on Naruto's face. "OoOW!" Naruto said in pain. Kakashi opened the door and saw that Naruto had a nosebleed. "Sorry….But now you see what happens when you interrupt and butt in on my love life?" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. "Sorry, Kakashi sensei."

I handed Kakashi a tissue that was on the desk and he gave it to Naruto to clean his nosebleed. "I'm really going now!" Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

I sighed. "Kakashi?" he looked at me. He smiled a sweet smile. One that made me melt into happiness. I managed to stand up. His eyes widened. "I love you" I leaned my head onto his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "I love you, too, Kiba" Kakashi replied.

Hope you liked the story!


End file.
